Would You Like To Go Out For A Drink Sometime?
by MysticalAdventurer52
Summary: So what does happen when Magnus and Alec finally have that drink?


Alec was not entirely sure what had happened. It all started with a simple phone call. Now, somehow, he found himself standing in the center of the high warlock of Brooklyn's lavish lounge, sipping a strong cocktail out of a spindly wineglass.

Not much time had passed at this bizarre rendezvous before had conversation proved futile.

Magnus had resorted to staring melodramatically out of the floor-to-ceiling glass doors to his balcony overlooking the city, while Alec awkwardly swirled the alcohol around in his glass, quietly studying Magnus' broad shoulders.

He was in the midst of thinking very hard of something to say, when the warlock spun around. His mannerisms had a certain fluidity, almost like a dancer. Alec immediately lowered his gaze, attempting (with difficulty) to push the visual of Magnus in a tutu out of his mind. Magnus, being highly observant (especially where persons of interest were concerned), noticed Alec's reaction, and smirked slightly.

Alec glanced back up as the warlock soundlessly approached him. Maintaining eye contact, Alec raised his glass to his lips and took a long draft of the sparkling golden liquid.

"How's that drink?" Magnus asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. His glittery eyeliner glistened in lamplight.

Alec swallowed. "Uh, it… it's fine. It's good, actually."

Magnus advanced nearer, a slight swagger in his step. Alec blinked slowly, willing himself not to back away.

"I'm glad you like it." Magnus' bright eyes sparkled mischievously. "It's centuries old," he said, gesturing grandly, "which is what gives it such an _exquisite_ flavor."

The warlock came within centimeters of Alec. Magnus' wide, childlike eyes practically swallowed him whole. Everything about him was shiny, from his hair to his shoes, to his lips. Speaking of lips, Magnus seemed to be staring at his. Alec breathed in sharply, mentally cursing himself as his heart skipped a beat.

Whilst being completely inept at these sort of situations, Alec nevertheless caught the notion of what was about to possibly occur. He had a sudden conflict of interest: to stay and see what happens…. Or to jump out a window.

Magnus paused and looked up at him, a curious expression on his face. Even though he was around four inches shorter than the shadowhunter, he made up for it with his impressive presence. A sort of electric vitality radiated off him.

Alec cleared his throat.

"Sorry, yeah, it's just—I've never… I don't…" He trailed off sheepishly. Forgetting how to formulate sentences seemed to be a common practice of his traitorous tongue.

Magnus rocked back on his heels, and gave Alec a long look.

The shadowhunter stared back, his ears pink. The possibility of this evening being ruined by his social incompetence was far too close for comfort. If he kept stammering like an idiot, they would never get anywhere. It was not as if Magnus could read minds. Although as Alec reassessed that assumption, he started to wonder if in fact he could, which only made matters worse.

A gentle smile had spread across Magnus' face. With a spontaneous snap of his fingers and a flicker of blue magic, their wine glasses disappeared. Alec glanced down at his empty hand, looking somewhat affronted.

"Come," the warlock said, motioning to his velvet couch.

Momentarily confused, Alec obeyed. With a weird feeling of anticipation, he sat beside Magnus.

After taking a minute to rolls up his sleeves, Magnus reached out. Alec instinctively recoiled. He mentally banged his head against a wall for doing that. Magnus hardly intended to harm him.

Magnus made an affectionately exasperated expression, and then took both of Alec's big slender hands in his. Alec almost did a double take as he stared at their interlocked hands. Magnus' bejeweled rings and nail polish were a strange contrast to his plain, pale, calloused knuckles. He could feel the heat radiating off Magnus' palms, and vaguely began to speculate about his own sweaty ones.

"There's a first time for everything," Magnus said evenly, interrupting his thoughts. "The key is to just… relax." He was obviously trying to avoid alarming Alec, who looked vaguely like a deer in headlights.

Alec nodded hesitantly.

"Close your eyes," Magnus requested.

Alec raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Just do it," Magnus said, his voice firm but playful.

Alec rolled his eyes, but did it anyway. It felt dangerous, like being blindfolded in battle. Magnus could literally do anything to him right now, and he would never see it coming. At first, he put that thought in the context of combat, but then realized there was a very different field of things Magnus could do to him… He flushed at the thought.

Magnus experienced a peculiar sensation as he gazed at the shadowhunter's face. The Lightwood boy looked so young, so serene, and so picturesque, with his unruly black hair and thick lashes. Such beauty was rare. Magnus shook his head, snapping out of his revere.

Time seemed to hang suspended as he inclined forward. Alec became aware of a presence encroaching on his personal space, and tensed.

Magnus gently pressed his lips against Alec's.

Alec stiffened at the impact, but kept his eyes shut as instructed.

Contact only lasted about five seconds before Magnus pulled away. Alec's eyes flew open, his grip tight on the warlock's hands. His pupils were large. Magnus smiled encouragingly.

"See, that wasn't so—"

Magnus did not get to finish.

Alec was not positive what overcame him, but he had removed one of his hands from Magnus' and slid it behind the warlock's neck. His thumb rested delicately on Magnus' smooth cheek. Surprised for once, Magnus' speech faltered. Alec's eyes were glistening with something inexplicable. Magnus did not say a word, as if to not frighten a wild animal.

Alec heard a sound like rushing water in his ears.

Somehow, there was only one thing he could do. Only one thing he was capable of doing. With all the courage he had at that moment, he leant forward. Magnus met him in the middle, and Alec clumsily smashed their lips together. Magnus responded by taking Alec's face in both his hands, pulling him closer.

Something in Alec snapped.

Grasping Magnus by his hipbone, he pushed the warlock onto to his back into the couch, fiercely kissing him with everything he had. Every desire Alec had ever repressed, every fragile lie he had ever told himself, they were all shattered. Kissing Magnus was like air rushing into his lungs after years of holding his breath.

Magnus ran his hand down Alec's chest, and balled his black T-shirt into a fist, tugging his lanky form down on top of him. Alec melted into Magnus' built frame, senses tingling like there was flames in his veins. His body felt hot; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Nothing had ever given him a rush like this, not even hunting.

Alec slid his hand up Magnus' side, rucking up his shirt, and making solid contact with skin. Magnus grinned briefly against Alec's lips before raking his fingers through the shadowhunter's thick hair. Alec murmured something incomprehensible and moved his lips down Magnus' neck, leaving small pink marks. Magnus practically purred with pleasure. A few blue sparks erupted from his fingertips.

At this point, Alec had only one hand holding him up, and it was braced against the couch armrest behind Magnus' head. Alec slipped, and he fell onto his elbow, nearly colliding with Magnus' shoulder.

They parted abruptly, and Alec stopped, breathing heavily.

He was trembling.

All at once, recognition of his current state seemed to dawn on him. He sat up quickly, his legs straddling Magnus. Magnus rose to meet him a second later, smirking.

"Well, that was fun."

But Alec scrambled hastily away from the couch, running his fingers through his tousled black hair.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, "I shouldn't have done that."

Magnus got up calmly, with the light-footed grace of a feline.

"You were doing fine."

Alec looked near tears, with his unruly black locks plastered to his brow.

"No, I wasn't," he said, "I couldn't—I can't control it."

"Can't control what? How you feel? Some things aren't meant to be to be controlled, Alexander."

"No, you don't get it! This isn't—I can't—"

In a single stride, Magnus was there and kissing him again. Alec seized his upper arm, as if to shove him away. His nails dug into the warlock's skin. But Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, holding him captive. When they finally broke off, Magnus took a step back. Alec looked at him quietly, his heart slowing.

"I shouldn't have lost control," he whispered.

"But that's why people do things like this, to lose control!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Do things like what, assault strangers?"

Magnus looked shocked. He composed himself almost instantly.

"Outstanding come-back, although I hardly think we count as strangers anymore, Alexander."

Alec blinked rapidly, and stared intently at the floor. Magnus sighed loudly. He walked over to the glass balcony doors. For a while, he was nonresponsive. The stillness was insufferable.

Then Magnus chuckled. Alec glanced up.

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

Magnus rotated. "Oh nothing. It's just, for your first kiss that was pretty impressive."

Alec stared at him, baffled.

"I found your enthusiasm endearing," Magnus said, grinning broadly.

Alec raised his eyebrows, unsure whether to be amused or upset. Magnus laughed at his expression, and held out his hand. Alec hesitated.

"Don't be so afraid of yourself," Magnus said, "Losing control isn't always a bad thing."

Alec scoffed.

"I'm serious!" Magnus exclaimed, with mock solemnity. He wiggled his fingers temptingly,

Alec exhaled noisily, but let a small smile escape. He reached out, and clasped Magnus' hand.

"Great. We're getting places." Magnus gave him a glittery wink. With a snap of his fingers, their drinks reappeared in their hands. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
